marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barack Obama II (Earth-616)
liberal bias Alignment good my butt --Xion1212 03:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC)xion1212 This is not Wikipedia dang it so can we loose the liberal bias .If barack obama's page gets an alignment of good then bush should get one too or obama should be changed to neutral Unless every one here is cowards and are afraid of being called racists. Since that is the only defense that obama cultist seem to have .--Xion1212 03:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC)xion :As the guy who created this page, I assure you liberal bias had nothing to do with it. I called him good because, in comparison Evil characters such as Doctor Doom or the Red Skull, I thought Good seemed to work in context. It seemed like a good idea that made sense at the time. That's all. If that was bad judgment, well oops, sorry. I'm only human. I didn't give it that much thought, to be honest. All you had to do was make the correction and I doubt anyone would have minded. We value your input, but please remember to keep a civil tone with other users in our community. We're not really interested in this kind of debate here. Cheers!--Max 04:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : LOLZ at this original comment. Seriously? Liberal bias on a wiki about comic books? Someone needs to open a window in their computer room. -- Everyone's favorite Canuck Nausiated 22:41, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The truth has a well-known liberal bias. DCSarge (talk) 00:09, November 4, 2014 (UTC) This should definitely be changed to neutral since both Bushes have that designation. Even Lincoln is considered neutral. : O-Man Please guys, no more O-Man nonsense.--Max 03:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) stange i take it weird that all the presidents were real during the modern time, yet they never handled any situaion, like the secret invasion, kang dynasty, or about a ton of other events :In a lot of instances, they just aren't shown. I mean, Mr. Fantastic, Yellowjacket, and Iron Man met in the White House when they were drafting the legislation that led to the Initiative. They certainly weren't just hanging around there, they were meeting with the President. We've also seen Obama dealing with Osborn during the Dark Reign and during the precursor steps leading to Siege. MOST real characters don't have large roles in comics because, let's face it...who wants to read about them when you can read about the comic characters? :--GrnMarvl14 03:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Recommend for deletion Real heads of state do pop up from time to time (see ), and the proper way to handle this is to note their appearance in 'other characters' without hyperlink. I see no reason for a Barack Obama page to exist unless he has an existence in the marvel universe distinct from his real existence. If its just an appearance of a real character, people can use real information to tell them who that character is. --Squirrelloid 05:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :We certainly don't need their real world history, but Obama was in charge when Osborn took over, was part of a plot by Osborn that involved an attack on Air Force One, and welcomed Steve Rogers back from the "dead", and essentially told him to take Osborn down. :--GrnMarvl14 13:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::And its fun to track this stuff. What's the harm?--Max 15:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Plus we have pages for, at the least, George W. Bush, FDR, and I THINK Kennedy. :::--GrnMarvl14 18:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::And Carter, and Nixon, and probably some others. I think Gerald Ford even has a page... I'd recommend deleting all of these except maybe George W. Bush. I mean, by this logic we need to create pages for people like Daniel arap Moi and any other real person who briefly appears in an issue. That's just silly. ::::So unless Obama has *actually done something* other than 'be president', I'd say nix the page. Note: being the target of an attack and being on air force one isn't really doing something other than 'be president'. Even welcoming Rogers back from the dead is a passive rather than active involvement. ::::The only president who potentially has a real separate existence in the marvel universe is George W. Bush, and then I'd need to evaluate the issues. (If he's being proactive in the Civil War stuff, then he's a character with a definable and distinct Marvel history. If he's just signing stuff passed up by congress, then he's just 'the president' who happened to be the one sitting at the time the comics were written.) ::::--Squirrelloid 19:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think you're taking this too seriously, honestly.--Max 19:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Gerald Ford's page is literally 'Was the 38th president'. There are other minor characters who do more than that whom we don't create pages for. Obama's page is basically the same. It happens to mention a Spider-Man issue (A summary of which belongs on the Spider-Man page if its all that notable, and on the Chameleon page), but its mostly about the actions of Chameleon impersonating Obama, not about Obama himself. As such, I can only assume this page exists for political reasons. I've seen no evidence to suggest there is a _marvel character_ Barack Obama, only a real person who happens to have appeared in a Marvel comic a couple of times. ::::::At the very least, we're faced with a dilemma. Either he's a real person and has no 'creators', and thus the real information stands. Or he's a fictional character who has creators, and thus all the real information needs to be stripped out until it is confirmed (or altered!) by statements in comics. ::::::--Squirrelloid 19:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You assume wrong that this page exists for political reasons. I know, because I created it. I have an interest in tracking real and fictional Marvel Presidents, from George Washington to Tony Stark. I find it interesting because it helps track the passage of time in the Marvel Universe. And its kinda fun. And I'm not tearing them all down for you. I don't see your point or agree with your arbitrary distinctions about passive or active involvement. Sorry, I just don't see the dilemma.--Max 19:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Obama's page is simply a matter of needing updated. Again, he was actively involved with Osborn taking over, and essentially ordered Rogers to take down Osborn. Not to mention being present while Siege was going on, and ordering the military to attack Osborn once things had gone way too far. He's been about as involved with Osborn being in control as Bush was with Civil War: namely...he was there, he ordered things done, and he got attacked later (Bush by...was it AIM or Hydra? Obama by Headsman dressed as the Green Goblin and a drugged Samson). --GrnMarvl14 19:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :If we are submitting there is a Marvel character Barack Obama, then I submit we do not know the *character* was born in Hawaii unless it actually appears in a comic somewhere. (And so on). Ie, we need to strip out any information we only know because of the real world. --Squirrelloid 19:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::We know the fictional Barack Obama was born in Hawaii because he is based on the real Barack Obama, who was born in Hawaii.--Max 20:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I am profoundly uncomfortable with this theory of epistemology for comics. --Squirrelloid 20:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::We can assume certain details about him just like we can assume certain details about historical figures who are making hard appearances in the MU. Leonardo da Vinci, for instance. We can assume real world data until we have fictional world data to refute it, then we side with fiction (since we're not Wikipedia and we strive for fiction, not fact). The pages should be as little real world as possible (only with details needed to construct a true history), but could still include them for the sake of completion. ::::--GrnMarvl14 20:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Or our history of China for example. We assume the country has a population of 1.3 Billion people because its based on the real China. Everything in the history of that article is clearly fiction. As long as we use our best judgment these sorts of things shouldn't be a problem.--Max 20:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sliding Time Scale I thought it would be a good idea to note that Earth-616 operates on a sliding time scale, and that when creating a profile for an individual who was part of popular culture at the time should have that notation added. While it's fascinating to note the appearances of Nixon, Carter, and other political characters who appeared in comics, I think it's good to point that out because it makes the heroes in the 616 universe sound positively ancient. Obama is just the most recent one mind you, and I added the notation as well as sooner or later his being president in the Marvel Universe will be considered topical. Nausiated 22:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC)